


One More Time

by redheadlady



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff, Lost Love, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadlady/pseuds/redheadlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since they graduate from Class-E and fate unites them one more time to finish their long-lost love story. [Karma Akabane x Okuda Manami]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Gig

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used AO3 before so i don't really know how to edit the formatting. This story is also posted on fanfiction.net with the same title and same author.

 Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

Lyrics and Poems belong to their rightful owner

I do not own anything but the plot

 もう一度

Mōichido

「One More Time」 

 From redheadlady, with love 

* * *

Chapter One 

夜のコンサート

「Night Gig」

 

The night wind felt like winter breeze. It smelt like peppermint and snow instead of cherry blossom that actually had bloomed almost everywhere. It was almost nine and the sun had long gone, leaving nothing up there but gray clouds.

It would be the best choice to stay at home, reading The Chemistry of Explosive by Jacqueline Akhavan, and warming up under three layers of blankets. Manami Okuda would have done all of that if she had strongly rejected her friend's compulsion to come to this unknown-band concert. Now there's nothing she could do except standing thirty kilometers outside her house, frozen to death. 

"It's way to early to wish for a warmer weather, isn't it?" Manami turned slightly just to find a girl with bobbed brown hair handing her a piece of black rectangle paper. Her name was Takahara Ai, the one who had dumped her into this hapless situation. She was full of beans, differ strikingly with the other girl. 

"I've exchanged our Eticket with the real one. The queue was long as hell. Ugh, let's just get into the building!" She wrapped her arms around Manami's and dragged her toward an old, large brick building. It used to be a meeting building. They didn't use it again since it's far from the main city. Now it's often utilized for downtown music performances. 

When the two girls went past the entrance, the gig arena had already been filled with exhilarate teenagers. Nobody had gone onstage yet but people had already been jostling one another so they could get closer to the platform.

Imagining herself being thrusted back and forth by sweaty strangers, Manami had to urge her desire to vomit her own organ. "Um, a-are we going into that crowd?" she turned to Ai whom was eyeing the sight with great enthusiasm obviously displayed on her face.

"Not until the Squad are all here," she answered without glancing at the other girl. Manami sighed and leaned her back against the wall.

It was warmer in here. The air smelt like a wet coat and alcohol, typical downtown life. It might be not so legal show. From Manami's observation, she could tell there were underage highschoolers drinking beers and holding unlit cigarettes (that's the only trend she didn't understand, they said it's a metaphor or something). The other audience was mostly college students like her, except they're wearing clothes as if they're members of the oldest profession. There might be other reason why they came to this event, other than watching the band. Such a cheap women.

Manami wondered what would her middle school teacher said if he was still here. Would he burst through the entrance with his hilarious wig and brought her back home? Would he cry because he thought she began to become a delinquent? All those thought made Manami obliviously chuckle to herself. 

"Ai-chan! Okuda-san!"

Manami turned to see her, no, Ai's other girl friends making their way toward them. One was tall with long blond wavy hair. She had smoky eyeshadow smeared on her eyelids. The other had more curvy figure with purple-dyed hair. She wore too much blush and too thick cat-eye eyeliner. They're one of those people who outfitted like hookers (or they really were no one ever knew). Ai greeted them cheerfully. Manami wasn't sure which was which, so she just waved at them.

"Hey, we just saw a hot guy there," the purple-head directed a finger to the left side of the stage. "He's tall and has a nice hair and expensive-looking outfit, for heaven's sake, absolutely boyfriend material!" She was wholly feverish that she seemed to be able to jump three meters high.

"We gotta find him after the gig to get his number, or at least his name. I want him to be my sidekick," the blonde added. The purple-head and Ai nodded in agreement as they giggled to each other. Manami didn't know what did that mean but she didn't bother.

The crowd suddenly blasting a cheer. A thin man walked onstage. He took the mic, jumped onto a speaker, and singsonged a 'good evening' to the audience. A group of another men tailed behind. They advanced to their spot and put on their equipment. They all wore careless clothes: faded graphic T-shirt, ripped jeans, and worn out converse. Typical emo-teenagers band. Even the audience wore more expensive clothing than them.

 "Now, let's go into the crowd! The concert is starting," the blonde girl turned her heels and blended herself in the dark, along with the purple-head.

"Stick around, 'kay?" Ai ordered. Without giving a second for Manami to resist, Ai's fingers handcuffed the shorter girl’s wrist and pulled her into the wave of people. 

Despite of her hard work to not losing Ai's presence, Manami got separated and was completely lost fifteen minutes later.

She tried to search her friend but the other people kept barging her to unspecific direction which made her even more lost than before. There's no way she could find Ai. So, she decided to escape from the crowd. It was the same as swimming through a rip tide. She kept being pushed easily because of her light weight. She wasn't tall enough to not be bumped either. Once she was out, she sprinted as quick as possible or though the horde would swallow her again.

She threw her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her appearance was complete mess right now. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to care. She snickered to herself as she realized how stupid she was for coming to this break-breaking event. 

Manami watched the exuberant crowd went wild. People were cheering as loud as the music. She could feel her body pounded along with the beat. Rainbow glow-sticks were lightening up the room, so were the cellphone screen with maximum brightness. Camera flashes flickered like fairy-lights around a Christmas tree. The spotlight was dazzlingly bright. It moved around exceedingly fast as the lead singer hopped everywhere.

That's when she caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead trying to break loose the mob.

She hunted for more presence of him, rummaging through the people until her eyes dried out. She wiped the tears that had come out and continued to search. She caught another glimpse of him before he was drowned again by the human waves. Then, another one. She could tell he was wearing a black plaid shirt. Unfortunately, she lost his presence when she blinked. She saw him again five seconds later. This time, she could see his eyes.

Golden.

Her disbelief stopped her from breathing. She felt something filling her chest. A nostalgic feeling that she didn't really remember what it was. Nonetheless, she missed it so much. She didn't know why, but still. Something was flowing in her chest. Something purely platonic, sweet and wistful.

Without second thought, she scampered after his shadow. Her instinct commanded her to catch him. Just catch him and everything will be alright.

"Whoa! Watch out where you're going, woman!"

Manami took a step backward. Before her, standing a big bald dude with ridiculously disgusting beard. Manami bowed down to apologize and then brushed past him. To her surprise, more people was blocking her way. It was a real human wall.

She still could see his presence moving toward the exit. She hadn't given up just yet. She bulldozed everyone else, clearing her way out herself, ignoring all the curses and swears. Of course she had lost the sight of him once she succeeded swimming out of the insane ocean of human. Therefore she just followed her intuition. She proceeded toward the exit gate.

Her steps echoed as she walked through the empty corridor. It gave her chills and a horror feeling even though she still could hear the music in spite of being outside the arena. Moreover, if it wasn't because of the streetlight that penetrated throughout the dirty window, she wouldn't be able to see anything. 

She found a steel door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't locked, not even completely close. The night wind greeted her for the second time as she opened it. She immediately tightened her coat and shoved her hand into her pocket.

The door brought her to the back of the building which was a car park. She looked around just to find no one. But that didn't mean her effort was fruitless. When she was about to go back in, she heard a faint chuckle from the left side of the building. 

There's someone there.

She gradually walked toward the source of the noise. When she was close enough to crane forward to look past the wall, the first thing she saw was someone with red velvet hair.

"Karma-kun!" She obliviously dashed toward him. Clutching the back of his shirt, breathlessly she said, "Really, it has been forever since we graduate from class-"Her words trailed off as the redhead turned around.

Silver.

"Who the hell are you?" He brushed off her hand from his back. His cold eyes darted to hers. It was blood-curdling. 

"Who on earth is her?" another guy with long sweaty hair showed up behind him. His face was all

red and he was holding a can of beer. He scanned her appearance with a disturbing stare. "Your call girl?" 

  
"She doesn’t even look like one," the silvereyed redhead shook his head and took a step forward. He lifted her chin with his filthy hand. A smirk painted on his lips. "What are you trying to do, woman? Is that your way to flirt?" he said with broken Japanese.

Manami dropped her gaze. Her cheeks turned red and she started to shiver. "I-I'm sorry," she stumbled upon her words. "I-I thought you were my f-friend."

The silvereyed redhead let out a dry laugh. "I might not be your friend but you can have fun with us," he grabbed Manami's hand. "You're quite cute, you know. Too innocent to be at some kind of a place like this." His broken Japanese and the stink of her breath made Manami want to vomit while laughing.

Manami wasn't a weak girl. In fact, she used to train to be an assassin back when in middle school. Before she departed to this concert, she had predicted what kind of situation that might be occurred and what moves she would need to make. At least, that's what he had taught to her in middle school.

Once the guy seemed to be out of guard, Manami pulled out a tiny bottle from her coat with her free hand. She plucked open its cap and poured the liquid inside to the man's bare arm. The man screamed a swear out loud. When he had loosened his grip, Manami broke free and pushed him toward the wall.

_Looks like just Hydrochloric acid is enough in this situation._

She was about to run when the drunk guy enclasped her from behind. "The hell did you just do?!" the drunk shouted to her ear. He seemed to be sober enough to understand the circumstance.

It didn't take long for the silver eyed redhead to stand up. She can feel his rage flowing around the three of them. "Godammit woman! I'll make you pay for this," he huffed while he cracking his knuckles. Manami lost all her power at once. She closed her eyes as the guy lifted his fist. But he never punched her.

She felt the drunk guy's clasp were loosened before it was completely off along with a sound of something hitting the ground. She didn't really get what just had occurred. However she could feel her hand being held and her body being pulled and her legs were running.

"Oh geez, what are you doing there, Okuda-san?"

This time, they're golden.


	2. Sideroad and Midnight Bistro

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

もう一度

Mōichido

「One More Time」 

* * *

Chapter Two

脇道とビストロ

Sideroad and Midnight Bistro

 

 

"Oh geez, what are you doing there, Okuda-san?"

Manami didn't answer. She was way too dumbstruck to lift up a voice. She fixed her gaze to a man that was running before her right now. At the same time, her mind flashed a picture of the same man from five years before. He was tall, his skin was pale, his hair was shining velvet, and his sharp eyes were glistening golden. He's Karma Akabane.

There's a shout calling them from behind. Manami startled and began to collect her consciousness again. Karma clicked his tongue and muttered some curses. "Tch, they are after us. We better get the hell out of this place," he said as he towed her along to the parking lot. 

They proceeded a little further to the back to find a black cruisertype motorcycle parked under a leafless tree. Karma snatched a helmet from the heated grip and passed it to Manami. Afterwards, he shoved a key to the ignition, leaped onto the seat, and bent to reach the grips.

"Hurry!" he enjoined while kicking down the starter until the engine choked and was droning. Manami hopped onto the seat forthwith after she had installed the helmet. Karma then retracted the kickstand, flashed on the headlights, and drove off out of the arena.

Since the road was pretty much empty, he steered the bike in high speed. Manami had to clutch her hand on Karma's shirt unless she wanted the wind to sweep her off the seat. In addition, Karma was crazy with the road turns. Manami wasn't sure whether this Cruiser didn't have a break pedal or it's just Karma that had no chill. The bike was entirely tilted in every curves. It always took Manami's breath away.

After a while, Karma leaded the bike to the side road. He stopped the engine and jumped off the seat. His hair was totally messy, backcombed by the wind. Manami came to realize that was because he didn't wear a helmet. He had one and he gave it to her.

"I took you here without thinking," Karma said with a grin on his face. His cheeks and nose were flushed by the cold. He didn't wear a jacket either. Just a layer of black button-down and a T-shirt underneath. 

Manami took off her helmet, still sitting on the bike seat. "You've saved me," Manami voice came out in sigh. "Thank you, Karma-kun."

Karma reached out to brush Manami's hair from her cheek and tugged it behind her ear. She was sweating in defiance of the April night. "It's fine now," he promised, pulling back his hand and thrust it into his jeans pocket. "I didn't beat hard enough to give them amnesia but I'm certain they've lost our traces. They won't find you. You have no reason to be scared."

Manami shook her head. "I'm just surprised at how monstrous you drive the Cruiser," she said. Karma laughed heartily. It had been forever since the last time she saw him throwing his head back while laughing.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Karma folded his arms and leaned his side to the Cruiser. "Going back to the Arena? They might still let you in if you still have the ticket."

Manami shook her head again. "I'm never coming back. Ever. I'll just tell my friend that I've got something to do," she answered while pulling out her phone from her coat and started texting.

"I thought you liked the band?" Karma questioned as he watched Manami create her message.

Manami shuddered. She didn't even like music that much in the first consideration. She might need to learn how to refuse someone, no matter if it's their invitation or compulsion. She turned to the boy as she ended her text. "What about you?"

Karma gave a snort of disgust. "Why would I go to such a filthy place with scarlet women and drunken gangs?"

"Why would you?"

"Isn't it obvious? They dragged me there," he rolled his eyes. The street lights were dim but his eyes were shining bright. Manami had to admit that it's kind of cute. "Anyway, what are you going to do now?" he repeated his first question.

Manami hummed. "I think I'll go home. Could you take to the nearest train station?" She checked the time earlier and it was already an hour before midnight. She would've fallen asleep on her puffy mattress if she didn't come to that concert. To her bad luck, she had to stir her stump to catch the last train.

Karma lifted an eyebrow. "What about we grab something to eat first? I'll take you home later," he invited. 

Catching the last train suddenly sounded like a joke. Karma was offering her to have dinner together (not actual dinner since it's midnight). The last thing Manami ate was her breakfast so she was dead hungry at the moment. As further matter, it's not like she didn't want to stay with him for a minute longer.

When his proffer had obtained a yes from the other party, a satisfied smile made its way through Karma's lips. He gestured her to put her helmet before he hopped back onto the bike seat. The redhead drive much more leisurely now. Manami didn't have to hold tightly onto his shirt. Instead, she kept a firm hold of the seat. Karma was still crazy with the road turn though. This bike might not have break pedal for real, Manami thought to herself.

The shops were mostly closed. Only convenience stores gleamed their fluorescent light up to the present time. Everything else was deserted. Manami had never gone out at midnight before. She couldn't take off her eyes from the dead side of the city. It felt as if Karma and her were the only person at that town.

Karma turned the wheel to a passageway which brought them to a suburb. He slowed down the bike as a little neon light came into view. Manami stretch out her neck to see past Karma's shoulder. It appeared to be a small, lonely bistro. 

Karma parked the Cruiser next to the entrance. He turned off the engine and jumped off the seat. Manami followed him behind. The teens were greeted as soon as they'd opened the door. Manami could felt her body being warmed up right away by the nonstop heater. The room smelt like burned onion and ketchup, it made her stomach growling.

A diminutive woman came and ushered them to an empty seat by the window. There weren't many customer: only them, a desperate college student with his laptop, and a group of drunken men sobbing at the corner.

Karma ordered the food without looking at the menu. The woman nodded and darted to the kitchen. As she had gone, the redhead turned to Manami. "It has been forever, hasn't it, Okuda-san? I didn't expect to meet you, well, like this. Speaking of which, what did you pour to that pseudo-Karma-kun earlier?"

Manami eyes were widened by surprised. "Don't tell me you actually were there since the very beginning?" Her cheeks were slightly turning red.

Karma shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half, teasing smile. "You were totally cool though. Anyway, tell me the name of the liquid already. Tabun or Batrachotoxin?" he rested his chin on his palm, tilting his head playfully.

"It was just hydrochloric, um, something," she murmured, forgetting the name of the most basic compound the the whole chemistry. 

Karma inclined his head in approval. "You didn't seem to change, Okuda-san. Round glasses, twin braids, and chemicals, you're still the same Poison Glasses that I know," he said, continuously smiling. 

Manami drooped her head slightly to cover her reddened cheeks with her hair. Poison Glasses. The words gave her somewhat sentimental feeling. Not just because it reminded her of those thrilling days five years ago, it's also because the fact that Karma remembered. HCl wasn't a poison though, but still.

"You attend college now?" the boy went on with the interview.

"Yeah, actually. Saitama University. Science and engineering," she answered with a low voice. Karma could see her happiness shining through her eyes although she tried to hide it. It was obvious. She was from the legendary End Class and yet she could pass national university's entrance exam. What on earth did she do in high school, Karma wondered.

"Engineering? That's rare for girls. I didn't know you understand machine and stuff."

Manami's eyes blanked, staring off to space. "You still remember, Itona-kun? He went to the same high school as me and he apparently bundled all those mechanical things into my brain," she explained in a monotone. Karma couldn't help but chuckled as he remembered that Manami used to be scared at Itona Horibe, the master of mechanic back in middle school.  

They needed to pause since a waitress came to them and served their dinner. The chicken seemed to be perfectly cooked, fresh from the stove. Karma didn't wait to lift up his eating utensil. He went ahead to scoff down the provided dinner. Manami was watching him munching (adorably) when she noticed Karma hadn't speak anything about himself. Where did he go for high school, how did it go, how's everything going now, and what was he planning to do later on.

"Me? I went to Shirawashi High. It thankfully wasn't as crazy as Kunigaoka. I did quite well," Karma answered as he sliced the chicken for another bite.

Manami snapped her gaze to the redhead. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You didn't mean to ask?"

"Well, um, that's not the case," Manami felt more hot blood rushing to her ear that she had to droop her head for the second time. Did she sound too disgustingly curious? Incidentally, she needed to stop using ‘um’ in every single sentence.

Karma'd swallowed before he continued, "I don't go to college though. I go to a private class in Ageo. Something like cram school but you receive more training than theory. Karasuma-sensei recommended it to me."

"Ah, I see. Nagisa-kun did mention something about bureaucrat back then," Manami said softly, still didn't have enough courage to look at the other teen. Aware of a certain name that just came out from her mouth, she came to ask another question, "Speaking of Nagisa-kun, do you know how he's doing now?"

Karma scanned their surrounding before leaning closer to Manami. He gestured her to did the same. She had to stand up a bit to lean an ear. He whispered, "Both Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan work at an under warps organization right after high school. Keep it secret. They didn't do illegal things but they aren't government material. Not even Karasuma-sensē knows what they're doing. They work as kindergarten teachers by day and professional assassins by night."

Manami gaped as she sat back to her seat. Karma pushed his point finger against his lips. He then continued to finish off his dinner. Manami didn't know what else she should ask. They ate in silence until the day changed.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Karma rose from his seat. He pulled some cash from his jeans and tossed it on the table.

"Uh-oh, don't. My house is far and you must be tired. I'll take the taxi," Manami turned down the offer politely.

Karma raised his eyebrows, "Saitama is not far. Seriously. You'll be safer with me."

Manami agreed with that. It's not like she could find a taxi at the end of the block. "I suppose you’re right. But at least let me pay for the dinner," Manami was about to reach the bill when Karma snatched it from the table.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"But, hey, Karma-kun, I've brought many troubles to you."

"None of this is a trouble."

"But-"

"What a stupid couple, fighting over the bill."

Karma and Manami snapped their gaze to the corner together, where the drunken wage-earners were. There're five of them, leering at the teens with mantling sweaty-face under the tungsten light.

"Tch, that's the real example why the nation can't produce high quality youngster since twenty-first century," one of them gurned.

"Indeed," the other, the shirtless ones agreed. "They're too busy spending time with their obnoxious little love life than studying. So stomach-churning, innit?"

Manami was going to hump Karma to the exit door when it's already too late. Karma was already walking closer to the group, ignoring Manami’s glare behind his back. "Ahaha, you think? That's actually so true, old men," Karma let out a benign laugh.

"It's arready past midnight, ginger head. Whaddya going to do with ya girl," a man with wasted Kansai accent asked.

Karma raised his chin, both of his hand were shoved to his pocket, a grin formed his lips. "Of course we're going for an adventure before we grow old to be a useless wasted workers with no life like all of you," he chaffed before sticking his tongue out to the group.

They were stunned. Karma turned his heels, grabbed Manami's hand, and dashed out of the bistro. There were screams and bunch of foul words followed behind them as the door slammed shut.

"Karma-kun! What have you done?!" Manami cried as she struggled to hang on the seat since she was sitting side-saddled. She didn't even have a second to wear the helmet.

Karma busted a gut, not answering anything. Manami huffed out her trepidation. She fell silence as they drove through the night.

Manami's house was pretty far but it didn't take long for them to arrive. It was a quite huge shared-house with faded cream wall, located at the nearest suburb from her campus. The light was still on as they reached the gate. Manami said that was her roommate who usually went home at the present hour. They didn't have curfew since the landlord didn't stay there.

Manami climbed down as she thanked Karma for all his help. She was on her way to the doorstep when Karma called out her name. She turned her heels back to the redhead.

"I've been thinking about this on the road. Well, I think, since it has been a while so I'm going to visit Nagisa-kun tomorrow at the kindergarten he work for. It's in Tokyo. You in?" he asked while scratching his cheek. 

"I have morning class tomorrow. When are you going?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then ten o'clock should do," Manami suggested.

Karma inclined his head. "Then, ten o'clock. Okubo campus, Faculty of Science and Engineering. I'll be at the entrance gate," he said while installing the helmet. He then turned on the engine. "Good night, Poison Glasses," the redhead smiled before driving off into the night without waiting for a reply. The wind blustered as the Cruiser breached the spring air.

_Good night, Chuunihan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how to do the editing but hope you enjoy this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting assclass fanfiction so please be nice to me.


End file.
